The Inevitable Shock
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Some Nyotalia, human/high school AU. Madeline's period starts and she starts showing signs of shock from her cramps. Luckily for her, Julchen refuses to let her deal with this by herself. Fem!PruCan. Warnings: mentions of menstruation, cramps, swearing, and very mild yuri. Based off of something that recently happened to me. Stupid little one-shot, hope you enjoy! More info inside.


**AN: I'm so sorry, long time no see! I've been hella busy lately, and I've got my mind wrapped around a bunch of stories that I haven't posted here... yet. Maybe I'll spoil you guys with some of them. Anyways, this is a story dedicated to my nameless friend, we'll call her Gil. This story is based off of an event that happened some time ago, but recently it has gotten into my brain as a story idea. You see, for the purpose of the story I shall be Madeline, and Gil shall be Julchen. This is my spin of something that happened to us, and since we have a running gag of me being Canada and her being Prussia, I thought this would work swimmingly. So, why not turn this scenario into wonderful Fem!PruCan? I know, I'm dragging this AN on. To the story! So have this crappy story while I work on others.**

**Warnings: Human AU, High School AU, yuri (but not that much), mentions of periods, swearing, a mention of my OC (Camilla Madrigal). There's a mix of Nyotalia (Canada, Prussia, America, Japan, England, Cuba, Germany, Italy) and there's some characters that are their normal gender (France, Hungary, Austria, my OC Costa Rica). Includes FrUK (With Alice, though they aren't mentioned by name, they're Maddie and Amelia's parents.) and hints of AusHun (not much, you can ignore that), and of course, Fem!PruCan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Sorry. And as mentioned in the AN, this isn't _exactly_ what happened. I twisted it a little for Hetalia. Leave me alone and don't poke into my personal life.**

...

Today was not Madeline's day. Or, really, it hadn't been her week. Today just happened to top off her misery. Her period had come early, and struck her late in the school day.

Now, normally, she'd just forget about it and not care. But, Maddie was not one of the fortunate girls blessed with no cramps.

Her cramps, they were particularly bad. By the time she got to her fourth, and last class, they had escalated worse. Now, most girls could handle cramps no problem. Madeline... didn't deal well with pain. In fact, there had been a couple times before when her cramps became so bad that she went into a form of shock - she would go pale, cold, and sick to her stomach, sometimes vomiting if it got to that point. She couldn't stand it. Sometimes, during the ordeal, she wouldn't be able to move. The only cure was to eat a little sugar, drink plenty of water, and maybe take some painkillers.

Unfortunately for her... this happened to be one of those times.

Madeline grimaced as the class started. She couldn't wait the hour and a half to get home... No, she could last. She had to. Her Papa and Mum were both working, no one would be able to pick her up from school. She couldn't drive herself home in this pain either, besides, she took the bus.

It wouldn't be that bad, right?

Wrong.

She noticed ten minutes into the class how bad it was going to be. Fiddling with her hands, she couldn't help but notice how icy pale and cold they were. Not. Good. She recognized the signs of oncoming shock, but... judging by her condition, she wouldn't become sick, so she didn't have to go to the nurse.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her friend, Marisa, tapped her on the shoulder next to her. The Cuban girl looked at her sternly, a slight frown on her face. "Maddie, you alright? You aren't looking too hot."

Madeline blushed, embarrassed at being called out - she wasn't well known in the class, most people, even the teacher, overlooking her... she had thought that no one would notice her pain. She had forgotten about Marisa.

"I-I'm fine, Mar," she stuttered, giving a weak smile. "It's just that time of the month again, y'know..." Marisa nodded understandingly, still frowning. "Is it one of _those_ times? You should be drinking water, Madeline. It'll help."

Madeline nodded, quietly rummaging through her bag. Yep, two half-full bottles of water. She took one out, taking a few small sips. She willed the pain away as she went about her classwork, pretending she didn't notice Marisa's watchful eye on her.

Finally, _finally_, the final bell rang. She packed up her stuff and scurried out of the classroom as quick as she could.

She was still cold, and felt like someone was twisting a knife into her gut. She just hoped she would last the ride home...

Then it hit her. Even after the bus, she'd have a quarter mile walk to get to her house. She lived on a hill, it would be an upwards journey. Depending on whether the pain was weak or strong, and how much she was shaking...

That would be very, very difficult to accomplish. Worse yet, no one was home to come down and drive her up. Her parents wouldn't be done working. She'd be alone, and if the pain got worse...

She could end up lying unable to move from the pain on the floor, spiraling into shock. She remembered her mum's strict warning, if the shock ever got out of hand she'd have to go to the hospital. That wouldn't be pleasant...

Before she knew it, she found herself sitting on the bus. She was one of the first ones on, which she dreaded. Most of the time no one noticed her sitting in a seat... on occasion, a senior managed to sit on her. It always depended on one person. If that person was here, she wouldn't have to be afraid, if she was here, she knew the girl would sit with her...

As the bus filled up and Madeline's situation declined, finally she noticed long, snowy hair sticking out like a sore thumb. The albino girl sat next to her, making irritable mutters about some failed prank she had planned out against one of the smart, preppy boys, Roderich. Apparently it had been ruined by one of the most popular girls in the school, Elizaveta - who had defended the sensitive student once again. One day, Julchen would win. She had to, for awesome's sake!

Madeline didn't really know why the albino always sat with her when she could, she thought as the bus started up, driving. Yes, they were friends, Julchen loved to come over for Madeline's homemade pancakes and syrup, and they liked to talk about their days at school - or, well, Julchen would talk and Madeline would listen, and they seemed to be fine with that. Julchen also protected her from many of the school bullies. For that, she was grateful. Of course, it embarrassed her sometimes when Julchen addressed her as 'Birdie'... Not that she truly minded.

"Hey, Birdie, you alright? You don't look like you're having an awesome time today."

Again, Madeline startled. Was she that easy to read? She sighed, giving Julchen one of her hands. "R-Remember when I said sometimes I go into shock when _you know what_ happens? It's k-kinda happening again..."

Julchen took the quiet girl's hand, frowning. "You're damn cold Birdie... It's not cold out at all. ...What do you do for shock again, in this case?"

Maddie sighed, shrugging. "Normally I e-eat something with sugar, or drink juice... And drink a lot of water. Painkillers help too... but we aren't allowed to bring painkillers to school, and I have no food... I'm almost out of water, I drank the rest last class... S-Sorry..."

Julchen's frown deepened. "Birdie... I don't like seeing you like this. This isn't safe for you. You should've gone home when it started." Madeline in return shrugged, shaking her head. "N-No, that's not necessary... I'll make it home before it gets too bad. I wouldn't want to inconvenience my parents, either..."

Julchen turned confused, taking Madeline's other hand in her own and warming it up. "What? Are you telling me you're going to be alone, today? Where's Amelia?"

Her sister, she forgot. Amelia wouldn't be home, she knew that. She almost always went out with her friends Sakura and Camilla. Normally Sakura would drive them either to the mall (at Amelia's request) or out to the pool on a hot day like this (at Camilla's request), or to her own house to watch anime together (Sakura's personal favorite).

"Amelia's out with Sakura and Camilla..." she whispered. Julchen shook her head, clearly thinking. "When will anyone be home to watch you?" "I don't know... Amelia, she'll probably stay out until late. Papa won't come home till late either, Mum... I don't know when she'll be home."

Julchen adjusted herself to hold both of the shaking girl's hands, now. "That's not _good_ Birdie. I don't want you to be alone like this." "R-Really Julchen, it'll be alright... It shouldn't get too bad..."

"Nonsense!" Julchen smirked, pecking Madeline on the cheek, and causing her to go bright red. "The awesome me will make sure you don't end up dying! That's the least I can do, Birdie. I don't want you to get worse all alone... even worse with that hill of yours. Now, keep drinking the rest of your water! The awesome Julchen will get you home safe! The driver won't care if I just get off at your stop."

"W-What about Monika? Your sister...? W-Would she even be okay if you get off with me?"

At that, Julchen stood up slightly, shouting down the front of the bus. "Monika! Schwester! I'm going to get off with the awesome Birdie! Don't forget to feed the dogs!"

Madeline watched as Monika in turn glanced back, rolling her eyes, and continued her conversation with Felicia, her friend.

"R-Really Julchen, you don't have to..." she murmured quietly, unsure how to react to the attention and trying to ignore the sharp pain. Julchen sat back down, suddenly looking at her very seriously.

"Maddie, listen. I'm getting off with you. I'm walking you home - I'm carrying your backpack! No buts. No excuses! The awesome me refuses to let you get into a situation that could let you get worse. I really don't care. I'm going to make sure you're okay, this is a health emergency. And when you're okay, then you can kick me out. Understand?"

Madeline... was surprised by her seriousness. Slowly, she nodded. "...Alright, Julchen. You win... R-Really, it isn't necessary, but if I can't convince you..."

Julchen smiled, knowing she had won. "Awesome."

The agonizingly long bus ride continued, now stopping every few moments as more teenagers got off. Julchen continued to babble loudly to Madeline, hoping to distract her from whatever pain she was feeling.

Finally, with very few people left on the bus, it was Madeline's stop. They both hopped off, watching the bus drive away. Julchen snatched away Madeline's bag, fulfilling her promise to carry it for her despite Madeline's protests. After a long walk in the sun, they made it up the hill, Maddie fishing through her bag for the house key.

They welcomed the air conditioning. Julchen dropped off both bags by the door, heading towards the kitchen. "I'll get the painkillers, Birdie. You go get yourself situated." "T-Thanks again, Julchen..." "Stop thanking me. I'll take any excuse to be here anyways!"

Madeline returned downstairs a few minutes later to find Julchen waiting, a few pills in her hand and a glass of water in the other. She immediately put the glass down, taking one of the pills. "Open wide, Birdie~."

Maddie sighed, knowing that she would have to comply. She opened her mouth, allowing Julchen to slowly put each pill one by one onto her tongue, smiling devilishly. Next, she gave her the water, which Madeline drank with a soft "Thank you."

"Hell, it's no problem if it's for you, Birdie." Julchen teased, looking around. It had been a while since she had last dropped by. After they both settled on the couch, sitting together, Julchen voiced her new opinion.

"Now that I'm here, I don't really want to leave. I'm glad that you're a little more normal now though, Birdie. Remember, I don't like seeing you like that... you're too nice to be upset or hurting. Makes me want to punch something. Nothing's allowed to hurt my awesome little Liebe."

Madeline blushed again as she received another teasing, affectionate kiss on her cheek. She rested her head hesitantly on her shoulder, feeling the effects of the medication wash over her. "You don't have to leave, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind..."

"Awesome!" Julchen cheered, wrapping her arm around Madeline's shoulder, and turning the television on. "You get some rest, Birdie. I'm sure you're tired."

Madeline nodded slightly, eyes starting to shut, not caring what Julchen would watch. "Okay... I will..."

Julchen smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the pigtailed girl before removing her glasses, setting them on the side table. "Good, you should listen to me. Love ya, Birdie." Madeline in return gave a slight smile, snuggling into the other.

"Love you too, Julchen... Thanks for being there for me."

"Being there? Hell, Birdie! I'll never leave."

...

**AN: ;_; Sucky one-shot is sucky, I'm sorry guys. I just needed to write this, I was inspired. I'm not used to Nyotalia either, so... I like to keep their personalities relatively the same to the normal guys. Nyotalia, High School AU, Human AU... what have I come to? Trying new things is at the least interesting. Hope you enjoy. No flames, please, I know this isn't that great. Ahhh... Just R&R, please~!**


End file.
